


Reflex

by threewalls



Category: Trigun
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Sleepiness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-18
Updated: 2002-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to trust, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_sense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quixotic_sense).



You hear something and before you wake, your hand shifts practised over sand. Even so, you reach rough skin, not straps and there's weight suddenly pressed against your side.

An arm pinned across your chest for the single moment he takes to flip you both.

"Relax, Wolfwood."

He's half-asleep, too. It's a guess, but for once he sounds like a man. His fingers slip between yours, which twitch, still searching for the trigger's resistance.

It's your arm, now, across his chest, somehow lying comfortably between all the buckles.

You realise you can't remember the last time someone held your hand.


End file.
